Four Days to a Life Time
by Winder
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't own RotG/HtTYD, idea from Scissorsr1. HiJack. There were a lot of things Hiccup expected when he took the job as a mall cop at the Yeti Mall, what he didn't expect was being handcuffed to his old high school classmate, Jack and to be locked in a closed off section of the mall for four days until the reconstruction crew came in. The gods must hate him.


**Winder: **This idea is not actually mine, I was asked by **Scissorsr1 **if I could write it so all the credit for this goes to them.^^ I hope you guys like it!^^

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters of How to Train Your Dragon, or, Rise of the Guardians

Four Days to a Life Time

Chapter 1

They had a very understanding relationship. Sometimes Hiccup would hate it, other times he loved it, but most times he couldn't care one way or another. His job and him seemed to see eye to eye on one thing though, and that was that it gave him money and continued to let him live in the nice apartment with his best friend. Other than that however Hiccup sometimes found himself wondering what had ever made him want anything to do with what he was doing now. After all, being a mall cop...

Was insanely irritating.

He didn't like having to deal with the constantly rude costumers, and the jerky workers, and he hated getting little kids in trouble and receiving glare's from pass byres when the child would break down crying. Everyone picked on him too and he was surprised to find that people still acted basically the same way towards him that they had in high school. Although some days it was alright, but those days were far and few in between, especially for the last few months...

"Bite Size, ya alright mate?"

Snapping out of his self induced trance Hiccup blinked before he shook his head and dropped his cell phone into his locker.

"Yeah, I'm good." He mumbled as he fixed the cuffs on his uniform, turning his head slightly to stare at the one guard that didn't treat him like an outcast. "Why?"

Aster shrugged while he finished buttoning up his shirt, his dark and light silver hair brushing over his eyes as a slow smirk came across his face.

"Ya were just spacin' out is all mate, thought ya were off thinkin' 'bout yer boyfriend." He chuckled while Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, Bunny," Hiccup snapped back with his own smirk while a scowl came across the young Australian's lips at the mention of his last name, "Toothless and I aren't dating. We're roommates." He stated matter of fact-ly as he gave a curt nod, turning back to his small locker and pulling out his walkie talkie.

Looking at the small device in his hands he tilted his head as he checked out the battery life. It didn't seem like it would last to the end of the day.

"Think I should put new batteries in it?" He questioned as he held the device out to the other who squinted his eyes at the small battery symbol in the corner.

"Nah, ya should finish the life in those first, just pick up new ones when it dies. Ya know how Stoick get's if ya don't." Aster snickered while Hiccup felt a chill go down his spine at the thought of what the head honcho would say if he found out they had wasted anything.

"Good point." He mumbled as he closed his locker seconds before the taller male did the same.

"Come on, North want's to talk to us before we begin." Aster said as he nudged the smaller male towards the peeling painted grey door.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." Hiccup mumbled as he pulled the door open, walking with Bunnymund close behind him.

"It's not that Bite Size." Aster chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair. "I think he just wants to go over a few things."

"Okay good." Hiccup said as he let out a small sigh.

Last time that they had to go see North it was because some of the other mall cops thought it would be funny to frame him for stealing the statue of a giant, ten foot tall yeti. Needless to say after one look at him North didn't see the logic in it and did his own investigation. Now they were on good terms but there was still a lingering feeling every time he went that he was going to get in trouble.

They made mostly idle chat as they continued on through the, mostly empty, mall. Waving and nodding to the people and store owners they knew as they passed by the many stores in the Furry Yeti Mall. It was a strange name yes, but there were a lot of strange names floating around the city so no one thought much of it. Upon reaching the large door that lead into the office on the first floor Hiccup became silent as he started playing with his finger's before he tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"Ye're fine mate." Aster chuckled as he placed a hand on the door handle and the other on the boy's shoulder as he shoved Hiccup in the moment that it was open. "Ya wanted to see us North?" The taller male questioned, not even waiting until they were all the way in the room before speaking.

Hiccup on the other hand smoothed out his shirt once more before shoving his hand's in his pocket's as he looked at the giant figure that was sitting in the huge swirling chair before them. Biting on the corner of his lip while the man nodded his head slightly, still not looking up from some papers he had on his desk, the smallest male found himself getting more and more nervous as the silence stretched on. His finger's started to twitch seconds later and he frowned when his fellow guard snickered at him silently. Before he could hiss anything back under his breath though a sudden loud boom made them both jump as their head's snapped back to the man who had now stood up from his desk, his eye's still on whatever papers were laying there.

"Ah ha! I finally found!" The man cheered in his thick Russian accent as he traced a large finger over the papers. "This word hiding in this row here! It not escape my eye though!" He grinned as he held up the paper proudly.

Hiccup almost whacked his head off the nearest wall when he saw that North had only been working on a crossword puzzle. Did nobody take this job seriously?

"Boys! Glad you could come! Please sit!" The man chuckled and for a moment Hiccup didn't move.

The last time he'd been told to sit down in the chairs in front of the man's desk North had been in a completely different mood. One that had actually been quiet frightening. The idea of his golly mood switching at the drop of a hat once he sat down kept the small male glued to the spot as he almost back out of the room. However he didn't even get to take a step before a hand on his back pushed him forward once more.

Almost pouting slightly he plopped himself into the chair, feeling three times smaller when he seemed to sink into it. Aster on the other hand didn't seem to have any problems as he sat down and kept his back straight, strongly contrasting the way that Hiccup was almost curling into himself as the giant of a man grinned down at them.

"Good, good." North smiled as he sat back down in his own chair and Hiccup flinched slightly at the sound of it groaning under the other man's weight. "Now some new news."

New news? What new news?

"There are going to be renovations to the south wing of the mall." North said, and for a moment Hiccup almost forgot about which part of the mall was south. A light seemed to go off in his head though when he remembered that it was the one closest to the parking lot. "That entire wing will be closed off for the next four days while I talk to architecture. A crew last night already closed and boarded everything off so you have no need to worry of checking area." The big man said as he stroked a hand down his beard with a small nod. "Your key should still work though." He grinned as he looked back to the crossword puzzle that was once more sitting at his desk. "That is all I need to tell you. When you switch shift make sure to send other guards up so I can explain to them as well."

Aster gave the big man a curt nod of his head before he stood and Hiccup quickly scrambled to his feet after him with a weak nod of his own. They had both turned to leave, each just wanting to get to work, but were suddenly stopped when the giant man made another sound to catch their attention.

"Bunny you go." He said as the silver haired male scowled at the name while Hiccup snickered at him silently from behind a clamped hand. "Hiccup I need a word." Suddenly it was Aster's turn to smirk as he mockingly wave the boy off before he walked outside the room.

As the door slid shut Hiccup could have sworn that the noise seemed to echo almost deafeningly while he just stood there staring at it. Gulping thickly he slowly turned around and sat back down in the somewhat hard, cushion chair.

"Um, yes?" He mumbled as he started playing with his finger's, pulling and twisting them until they almost felt as if they would break.

North did seem to lose all of his jolliness this time and he found himself growing more and more nervous as the silence in the room seemed to build up.

Finally though it seemed that his boss was ready to speak as he lend back in his thick chair.

"Stoick tells me you think of leaving?"

Being reminded of the head honcho of all the guards the boy felt ever muscle in his body tighten. How had Stoick noticed that? Well maybe all in all it shouldn't have been that surprising, after all when he had first joined Stoick seemed to think that Hiccup was crazy for wanting to be a mall guard and if it hadn't been for Aster vouching for him he probably wouldn't have gotten in at all. Still though, having his 'boss of all bosses' know that he was thinking of leaving? It was just a little awkward.

"Well..." He mumbled under his breath as his gaze dropped to the ground while he played with the arm rest of his chair. "I haven't given it to much thought..."

Or really any at all so, wait... How did Stoick know this when Hiccup himself had just been thinking about it this morning?

Even though he wasn't looking at him Hiccup could feel North nod his giant head as he placed one of his big hand's back down on the top of his desk.

"If this is no longer a job that makes you happy Hiccup than you are still young enough to find what truly makes you happy."

Hiccup bit his lip once more, somewhat comforted by the fact that North wasn't firing him right on the spot and the soft voice that the other seemed to adapt as he finally forced himself to look up at the man. North though just smiled back at him in understanding as he lend forward on his desk and folded his arm's over the smooth, but paper covered, surface.

"Um...can I, still work here?" He questioned as he pointed vaguely to the ground, wondering if North was expecting him to jump out of his chair and yell, 'I quit!' or something.

The older man just chuckled though as he nodded his head.

"Of course!" He grinned. A moment later though and his smile fell as he looked at the boy seriously and Hiccup felt the dread creep back up. "Do not just leave though. If you do decide to leave I would like it to be done proper and without having to scramble to find someone to replace."

That made sense. Hiccup let out a small sigh as he stood back up, feeling a bit better when North smiled at him once more.

"Do I really look like I would do something like that?" He chuckled while the big man shrugged his shoulder,s playfully.

"It is always the silent ones Hiccup." He chuckled as he turned back to his puzzle.

Hiccup made a face at that for a moment before he decided that now was the time to excuse himself and escape.

Slipping out the door he almost let out a scream when he turned around, and would have to, if not for the hand that covered his mouth.

"So, what happened?" Aster smirked as he pulled his hand away when he was sure the boy wasn't going to let out any manly sequel of terror. "What did North need to talk to ya for?"

"That's none of your business Bunny." Hiccup said sarcastically as he rolled his eye's with a grin, poking the other in the stomach a second later, earning himself a soft 'oof!' from the tall male. "I thought you left to go watch your part of the mall." He mumbled with a smile while they once again fell into step as they started away from the man's office.

"What? And miss yer face when ya got out of there? Not a chance." Aster chuckled as he threw an arm around the others shoulder's, giving him a firm shake before dropping it back to his side. "Besides, it's dead this early anyways."

"I'm touched by your concern." Hiccup sassed while Aster placed a hand on top of his head and shoved him away a little with a small grin across his lip's.

"Ah, can it Bite." He said as he split away from the boy once they were in the main part of the mall once more. "Don't forget! Go to Fish Fried Legs for lunch!" He called over his shoulder as Hiccup started in the opposite direction with a wave over his shoulder as he headed over to his own part of the mall that he was supposed to watch.

"Meet you there!"

It wasn't that Fish Fried Legs was the best food in the mall, but the manager, and owner, was a really good guy and always had interesting things to talk about. The staff he kept there were always fun to watch too and Hiccup felt a little sting of loss when he thought of how leaving here would mean leaving that group as well. He still had time to think it over though, after all North just said that he knew that Hiccup was thinking of leaving, not that he was leaving at any given moment. Still though, even if he didn't like this job much he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He'd never really given a thought to what else he could possibly do with his future.

Shaking his head to clear it of his thoughts Hiccup just let out a sigh as he continued on down his part of the mall.

Who knew, maybe the answer was just going to jump out at him some day?


End file.
